BoTW Zelink One Shots
by ColorsOfTheWind07
Summary: This is just a series of botw Zelink one shots. If yoy guys have any ideas for my next one shot, please tell me in a review! I would really appreciate ideas! You can find this exact same story on Wattpad with the same title name! My user name is also the same there!
1. All Alome

***Warning, this story contains possible triggers. Mentions things like suicide and depression. If you don't want to read about that, then skip this story.***

** Link's POV **

When I first woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, I gasped. I felt a wave of emotions, and then suddenly none at all. A voice was talking to me. It sounded calm and beautiful. A girls voice. It told me to wake up, and called me... what was it? Link? That's a odd name. I sat up out of the strange bed, and looked around. It was really dark, but I could still see.

The voice guided me to a pedestal, and told me to take this weird thing that she called a Sheikah Slate. I put it on my hip, and the voice guided me to some clothes. I put them on and ran outside. It was really beautiful, and I didn't feel sad or depressed. I just stared in awe at the world around me, and actually felt quite happy. But when the girl spoke, she sounded sad. She sounded like she had been alone for a long time. "Wait," I thought, "Is it normal to hear voices?"

The thought was dismissed when I heard a noise. I looked to my right, which is where the noise came from, and saw an old man. He turned around after seeing me, and sat down by a fire. I started running towards him. He said some stuff to me, then the voice told me to look at my Sheikah Slate. There was a point on it, so I went to it. You probably know the rest from there.

**...**

Two months after that, I had my first suicide attempt. And I succeeded. Me, the chosen hero of Hyrule, killed myself. Ever since the Old Man turned into King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, I've been completely alone. I mean sure, I've had my horses, but not anyone to talk to. Being alone for two months can do stuff to you. King Hyrule had put the weight of the world on my shoulders, then just left me. I was in a happy mood for the first couple of weeks, when I got my first horse and finally made it to Kakariko Village, but it just went downhill from there.

I was learning more and more about who I was before, and who I needed to become, and it was taking me out of my good mood. After two months, I had made it to Kakariko and Hateno village. I was camping at the top of a small cliff when I had a breakdown, and saw some bokoblins. I rode my paraglider down to them, and just let them beat me up.

I died that night. All alone just like I had been for two months, I died. But I came back. Right back to the cliff that I had been camping on. I remembered it, I remembered dying and everything going black. But somehow, I was still here up on this cliff.

"It couldn't have been a dream," I said, panicking. "It was too real to be a dream."

I heard her voice then. And let me just say, I loved Zelda's voice. It calmed me down, but it came to me rarely.

"Why did you do that, Link?" It said. It sounded shaken and sad, just like me.

"I... I don't know." I stated. "I'm just so alone Zelda! I can't do it anymore!" I was screaming by then, as I put my head on my knees and cried. "I just can't do it."

There was no response from the trapped princess, and even though I didn't expect one, I was upset that there wasn't.

I fell asleep, still crying, on the hard rocks of the cliffs. I deserved it. I was a failure. Whoever I was before the Shrine of Resurrection, I'm not them now. I thought I could hear the crying of someone else alongside mine, the crying of a girl with a beautiful voice. What hero cries himself to sleep?

**...**

It's been a year since then, and now I'm in Zora's Domain. I'm stronger now, I have Urbosa's Fury and Revali's Gale. Urbosa pitied me, and Revali resented me. For good reason, I'm a horrible person.

Zora's Domain makes me depressed, but for some reason that's why I like it there. It's comforting. All the looks I get from the elder Zora's, hating me because I killed their princess. I deserve it. I probably did kill their princess, and I don't even remember. The memories I do have of Mipha, and the ones I made on Divine Beast Vah Ruta, make me so upset. The night I got out of Ruta and officially saved the domain, I tried to kill myself. And like always, I succeeded. Everything went black, then I was in the spot I was before. I keep trying new methods, hoping that maybe this time, I won't come back. I always do, though. I always do.

**...**

It's been three years. I've completed all the divine beasts, and gotten the master sword. I've lost count of all the times I've killed myself. Every possible way you could die, I've died that way. But I always come back. I'm on my fastest horse now, riding to Hyrule Castle. Riding to the place the voice I've come to love resides. I have all my old memories, and that includes old feelings too. One of the feelings I've remembered is my love for Princess Zelda.

I can't wait to get to her, to save her. Maybe, once I'm done, I'll feel happier. Because I won't be alone. But if I don't, then maybe I'll finally be able to die. For real this time, no coming back.

You know how the fight goes, I died a couple of times, but I came back. I finally won, though. And now it was the princesses turn to come back.

"Tell me, Link," she said in that beautiful voice of hers. "Do you truly remember me?"

I haven't smiled a real smile in years, so this was the first in a while. "Oh princess," I said, dropping the master sword as I ran to her. "The only reason I took so long, is because I wanted to make sure I really, truly did."

** ...**

** Zelda's POV**

When he said those words, I though I was going to explode. I started crying on his shoulder, and eventually we were on our knees sobbing into each other. Once we were done being pitiful, we stood up and looked at the castle.

All the malice was gone, and the guardians that had been patrolling the land broke down. The large pillars had descended back into the earth, and all that was left was a huge decayed castle.

"It's beautiful once all that evil is gone." I said to Link. He looked at me and nodded. He looked so happy. The smile he gave me made my stomach do a flip.

It was so hard to watch him for over three years hating himself, to watch him kill himself like he did. I loved him, and that love never faded over the course of one hundred years.

I smiled back as he said "What's your plan, princess?"

"Zora's Domain," I stated. "It seems Ruta has stopped working, and I think they deserve some closure about Mipha."

He nodded as we turned away from the castle. It looks like he really did remember me, because he took the same stance he took one hundred years ago. Slightly behind me, guarding me, like he was trained to do.

I though about something. He very rarely called me Zelda, usually "princess" or "your highness."

"Also," I said as I stopped walking and turned around. "Call me Zelda. That is my name, after all."

He looked shocked at first, before nodding and smiling. "Okay, Zelda."

I turned around and started walking again, trying to hide the grin that was on my face.

This was going to be an interesting journey.

** To be continued...**


	2. All Alone: Part II

**Zelda's POV**

Black. All I can see is black. I'm stuck, something on all sides of me, and I can't move a muscle. Whatever thing I was in shifted, and I felt it trying to escape. I used the little power I had left to keep it here, to keep it from escaping.

It made a noise like a mix between a roar and a gurgle as I moaned in an attempt to keep it here. Then suddenly I felt a shooting pain in my side, it felt like I was being stabbed. I screamed, as the feeling moved to my entire body. Then it popped, and I fell to the ground. Out of the bubble that was preventing me from moving, I fell. I hit the ground hard, looked up, and there it was.

The giant creature was covered in malice, and looked like a mix between a spider and a praying mantis. Just like Ganon had always looked.

It raised its sword, and brought it down on me.

I woke up screaming, and in a cold sweat.

Link was the first to calm me down. "Shhhhh. It's okay princess. I'm here."

Dang it. Why'd he have to be so caring and kind all the time?

"Li-Link?" I asked.

"Yeah princess," he said. "It's me."

"I thought I told you to call me Zelda?" I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He smiled a small smile as he looked down at me. "Yeah, I guess you did."

We were staying the night at the Woodland Stable, which meant we were close to Zora's Domain. Link had spent a lot of time there during his journey, so he probably knew everyone. I thought he was looking forward to the trip.

Once I calmed down, Link stood up to go back to his bad. "No wait," I said, reaching out to grab his wrist. "Stay." I was blushing heavily, but he couldn't see that in the dark

He nodded. "Okay, Zelda."

And we fell back asleep like that, two people in a one person bed. I didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

**...**

**Link's POV**

We woke up, and got on the road immediately. We got a couple odd looks from the people that were also staying in the stable that night, but we ignored them.

I had broken my protocol, but I didn't care anymore. Who was going to yell at me, the king?

I wasn't looking forward to going back to Zora's Domain, but whatever Zelda wanted to do, I would do. Everyone in that town knew that Mipha loved me, knew that she planned to marry me. And they hated me for it. Because I loved, and still do love, the princess that sent her to her death.

I know Zelda blames herself. I know she thinks it's her fault. But I don't. I blame Ganon, who's the real cause of this whole mess.

Every night, more memories come back to me in my dreams. For example, I remembered how sleeping with the princess you swore to protect, is against the protocol I trained to follow my whole life.

I was already awake when Zelda started screaming, awake from one of my own night terrors.

I was thinking about all this when I looked up and saw him. A man, hunched over and crying on the side of the road to Zora's Domain. Oh no, I thought, a Yiga foot soldier.

I steered Zelda away from him, hoping she wouldn't see him. She was so kind, I knew she'd want to talk to him. I had been just like her once.

"What's wrong with that man?" She said, rather loudly.

"Just keep walking Zelda." I said. "Just keep waking."

"Why? Let's go see what's wrong."

"No, Zelda. Trust me on this one." I shot her a serious look, and she looked confused but nodded.

We kept walking, and we made it past the foot soldier. I thought we would be fine, and that we had got let off easily, but then I heard a voice.

"Thought you could get away that easily, did you?" Yes, I though, Yes I did.

The Yiga foot soldier transformed into its uniform in a poof of smoke, and I immediately drew the Master Sword and stepped in front of Zelda.

These things were pretty easy to beat, so I figured it would be an easy fight.

Boy was I wrong.

It saw me stepping in front of the princess, and realized who it was. I charged for it at the same time it disappeared in a poof of smoke, and reappeared right in front of the princess.

It raised its vicious sickle, I stepped in front of it, and stabbed it with the Master Sword.

It disappeared in the same poof of smoke they always do.

But this time, it had gotten me. I collapsed on the ground, and the last thing I saw before I passed out was the beautiful face of Princess Zelda.

**Zelda's POV**

As soon as Link hit the ground, I was on the ground with him, kneeling by his side.

"Link!" I shouted. "Link! Are you okay?"

He responded with a moan.

"Link! Link, please!" Tears we're starting to run down my face. There was a deep gash on his stomach, and it was bleeding a lot.

I grabbed his wrist, and checked for a pulse. It was there, beating steadily.

Then it stopped.

"Li.-Link?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Link? Link! Wake up!"

I felt his pulse again, and there still wasn't anything.

The tears were running steadily down my face now. I buried my face into his chest and cried, hoping desperately that I would feel a heartbeat.

"Link," I said, lifting my face from his chest. "Link wake up. You-you have to wake up. You have to wake up because I-I love you Link. I love you." My voice choked on the last words, and for some reason, I thought that me saying that would wake him up. Would make him come back.

Then I heard an oh-so-familiar voice, one that I hadn't heard in over one hundred years.

"Mipha's Grace is ready."

Link's eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly.

"It was my pleasure." Said the voice of my old friend.

Link gasped as he clutched his stomach where the wound had been, as it started to heal.

"Link!" I exclaimed, and through my arms around him. "I, I thought I had lost you."

He wrapped his arms around me, and said "You'll never really loose me, Zelda."

Then I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my arms from his shoulders, and planted my lips on his.

**Link's POV**

"I love you, Link." Said Zelda, after kissing me straight on the lips. "I've loved you for a hundred years."

I looked at her, shocked this could even be happening. She was blushing, but otherwise her face was completely serious.

Time to break protocol agian.

I kissed her, and she seemed shocked before she started kissing back.

"I love you too, princess."


End file.
